Skin On Skin
by Little Rock Bear1996
Summary: I was drunk and stoned out of my mind, we all were. I knew that this was wrong, that I was flirting with the both of them, my first true love.. and my new forever existing love. I winked at him as rounded the corner to my room, hearing footsteps approach. I waited for him to open the door to enter...


**Skin on Skin**

_A Twilight Fanfic inspired by the Queens Of The Stone Age Song of The Same Name- Skin On Skin._

**OMFG WE'RE ALL GUNNA DIE! ITS THE END OF THE WORLD...**

**Wait.. if that's true.. why in the fuck is everyone still here, and oh, i dont know, maybe, ALIVE?**

_A/n **THIS FANFIC CONTAINS HARDCORE SHIT! PLEASE, ADVERT YOUR EYES AND DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE SMALL CHILDREN OR IF YOU ARE UNDER AGE... IF YOUR PARENTS ARE IN THE ROOM... NO, FULL ON SERIOUS, THIS SHIT IS REALLY INTENSE, AND IF YOU ARE UNDER THE AGE OF 15 YOU REALLY SHOULD NOT BE READING THIS FANFICTION... AND IF YOUR A 'TEAM JACOB' FAN OR A 'TEAM EDWARD' FAN... HELL IF YOUR JUST A PLAIN OLD TWILIGHT FAN ADVERT YOUR EYES! IN FACT IF YOU CAN READ, JUST DONT! haha, but srsly if your under the age of 15, don't even read this shit... and i know you will probably ignore me anyway... Oh Lordy... fine then, enjoy the eye-burning pleasure... see if i care... **_;P

**_A/n _also on another note i'm not a huge twilight fan, in fact... i'm more into anime and i'm almost as far from choosing a 'team' but, i am a returning fan, i dont follow the loop, i don't care about the movies, i don't really care that much about the books, but can you please give me credit? I need the publicity, and this is the first thing i thought of. So if your a hater... COME AT ME BRO!1! ah shit, i put a one in the exclamation mark again, didn't i? and i say yay for the Hangover 2 coming out tomorrow.**

**now, on that note... LET THE SEXY SKIN ON SKIN COMMENCE!**

**btw, i know you all want to kill me by this point, and some of you might have skipped this whole thing, but they are ALL HUMAN none of the pansy vampire/sparkle pixie stuff... and Edward is in this one... but he isn't.. he comes in later in the story... well, read to find out...**

(Bella's Pov)

I've lived here in this emptiness for too long, so long...

I know, Because I've started to go insane...

Renee was out of town for a few days visiting a friend in Forks, i knew that ever since we moved to Australia, that the scorching heat of the country would feel as hot as phoenix, the small, quiet town of Shoalhaven Heads...

But all it did since we got here was rain. It made me miss Forks and Edward so much more. i knew that i talked to him over the internet- on Facebook and Skype -But it wasn't enough, i needed him here, with me... i wanted to be in his arms, i wanted to feel his lips on mine... and i knew that i couldn't have him... he was too far away, the hole from that time when i was still over in America and he left me was starting to reform, but it was dull, because i would still see him, and i still talk to him... but i really wish he was here... but, then again... i had to break up with him when i left... something forced me too.

He says he wants me back... I want him back as well, but we can only ever be friends... for now, at least.

As I was drowning in my own thoughts, I heard a tap on my window.

It was Gene, with his long curly hair that flowed into gold lighting strike, covering his muddy brown eyes, his tall stature reminding me of... never-mind... a lot of things about Gene reminded me about Edward... but only in his face... but his body and personality reminded me more of Jasper in a way- Edward's adopted older brother -his funny attitude reminded me of Emmet, Edward's other brother... but, in a way, he was so much better than anything you could imagine, his Goofy smile was so addictive, and he was always a gentleman... but not in the way Edward was. Gene was nice, you never saw him angry, and if you tried to picture him angry, you would laugh, he plays Call Of Duty, but he isn't obsessed with it... but he does Pwn a lot of people on it though. He wouldn't hurt a fly, but he would break a limb to keep his ass safe, and his friends safe and he loves his family. What more could i describe of him? he's a nice guy.

But... Even though I longed after Edward... I wanted Gene more. I thought that Jacob could've been the only other for me... but, man, I was so wrong... I wanted Gene like Osama Bin Laden wanted America blown up.. and we all know how that ended.. now everyone is out for revenge.

Gene climbed in my window and tripped as is foot got caught on the frame, I managed to stumble over to him, almost tripping myself over my Guitar.

"Holy shit! Are you OK, man?" i asked him as i helped him up, his face in major 'Trolling' mode. "ye, i'm fine, man, just wanted to make an entrance, was all." he smiled, and it lit up his whole face... Why cant I kiss him? God, why cant I kiss him?

"Bella?" Gene clicked his fingers in front of my face, his eyebrow raised, and smile still dimly on his lips. Oh god, how long had i been in that trance for? "Bells? You in there? Or am i going to have to shake the shit outta you?" his sexy Australian accent became prominent as he spoke, his eyes pouring into mine, i leaned a little closer to him.

"oh, what? sorry, i was kinda lost on something... what were you saying?" i asked, trying to mask my emotions that were always obvious to everyone. He sighed and repeated what he had said when i was in my trance, "We need to organize this shindig that we're having tonight, what do we need?" he asked again. he looked at me and waited for a reply, his brown eyes pouring into mine. I stopped and thought for a second, then I told him "We're gunna need Booze, lots of Booze, and Cones, if your into that shit, but I want to see what it's like to get high"(A/n. This is **NEVER** to be done in reality, it is really fucking stupid, and my friend's mother was addicted to Cones, we had to take her in... her mother is lucky to be here still, so just **DON'T!**)

His face went wary when I said that I wanted the Cones for tonight. "WHOA, man, you sure about the cones... I mean, sure, i say that it's supposed to be really good, but are you sure? it can get pretty heavy... but it's your shindig, it's your choice..." he was worried, but at the same time looking forward to tonight. "How long is Renee gone for?" Gene asked "a few days, I'm not sure when she comes back, but I know she only left just yesterday and she said that she would be back on the fifth, but she might come back earlier, we're lucky if she holds out, but i decided to make the most of it anyway... did you manage to get Cameron and Corey and Mike and Angie and the rest of the guys?" I replied. He nodded. "I also have some surprise guests as well, but that's for you to find out who tonight" he winked at me and smiled.

I don't know how I do it... Edward, and now... well... the guy that's standing right in front of me...

This is going to be a long night...

* * *

><p><strong><em>I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, if I can get a couple of reviews, I might post a second one, but I can't promise anything, because I have school, and I live in Aus myself, so more or less likely I'll probably be asleep as you guys read this even though it's 3am and I'm hyped up on Mother and Monster energy drinks, but leave a review and maybe a suggestion for up and coming chapters but for now...<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Adios, Bitches <em>X3

Little Rock Bear1996

**I is not a bear... I is a... ROCK BEAR**

** *_starts epic head banging_* **


End file.
